Just 8:00 In The Morning
by Bubble Smoosher
Summary: Who wouldn't know that taking a walk in the morning could change your whole life. Well, Uchiha Sasuke have, heck it's only 8:00 in the morning. SasuSaku request. Oneshot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO, THIS IS MY SECOND ONE-SHOT AND SECOND STORY! HOORAY! ANYWHO, THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND, CRMLDNSN. A REQUEST FROM HER, ACTUALLY. I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING FOR A LONG TIME… OH, WELL. HERE IT IS SO, ENJOY! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TO YOU TO, READERS! REVIEW. IF I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS… I MIGHT AS WELL MAKE A SEQUEL. **

**ALSO, I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL TO MY PHOTO OF YOU. SO, GOOD NEWS FOR METAL BUTTER! IT'S KINDA A REQUEST FROM AN ANONYMOUS REVIEWER SO, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL. AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T, READ IT AND REVIEW. BUT IF YOU'RE NOT A YAOI FAN, THEN DON'T.**

**WELL, ENJOY!**

Uchiha Sasuke was never a morning person. No, really, he isn't. But today, he woke up very early. So early, that the sun is just starting to rise. This was never his first or his last neither. But this is definitely his first to wake up on his own.

Somehow, he had this feeling that he should take a walk. Doesn't matter where, he just need to take a walk.

He took a quick shower and put on a dark jeans and a navy blue shirt and grabbed his jacket in case if it's still cold outside.

He went out of his room, to the stairs and out of the Uchiha mansion. He didn't need to wake his parents. They won't be that worried anyway.

He put on his jacket and zipped it up until it reached his chest. Sighing, he started to walk towards the park. He never knew that Konoha Town could be this peaceful. Maybe, it's just hard to notice it when you're always surrounded by fan girls.

And yes, he's **always** surrounded by fan girls. That's how things go for the Uchiha brothers, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. One movement and they'll have the girls begging to be their girlfriends.

On with the story.

Even though sunrise is just about to start, his cautiousness remains for his fan girls. They can appear anytime, anywhere. If one fan girl sees him, he'll be dealing with hundreds.

_Snap._

'_Someone is here'_ Sasuke thought as he heard a twig snapped.

_Snap._

He heard it again. Sasuke, now fully alert, narrowed his eyes on his surroundings. Taking every bit of detail and at last, he spoke.

"Who's there?" He asked. After a few second, he thought that it was just his imagination, but he thought wrong. Sasuke heard a high-pitched squeal. Knowing what that means, his eyes widened in horror and searched for a route to escape. But he was too late…

"**SASUKE-KUUUN~!"**

"**MARRY ME, SASUKE-KUN!"**

"Do you like me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun, I like you. Do you like me back?"

"**SASUKE-KUN! MY LOVE"**

"**OH MY GOD, IT'S A PORNO STAR!"**

"**I LOVE YOU!"**

"Do you love me, Sasuke-kun?"

And so on and so forth. He's surrounded by hundreds of fan girls. All of them asking _'Who do you like the most, Sasuke-kun?'_, _'Do you love me, Sasuke-kun', 'Sasuke-kun, are you my prince?', 'Are you a porno star?'_ or_ 'Am I the lucky girl that you love, Sasuke-kun?'_ and blah, blah, blah.

Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.

All of them, asking who does he **like**? Come to think of it, he doesn't **like** anyone.

Completely annoyed by his fan girls and some fan **boys** (A.K.A **gays)**, he tried to get away. But every time he tries, he'll be pulled back again.

Hopeless. Why does he even think of going out for walk when he knows that this is going to happen?

While searching for an escape route, he saw something familiar. Something… no, **someone.**

Smooth, shiny, pink hair, jade eyes… there's only one person who possesses that kind of beauty, especially the pink hair. Haruno Sakura.

Somewhere deep, deep in his heart, he's very happy. Not happy, happy. Happy as in like, he haven't seen her in years. Yet at the same time, nervous. Very un-Uchiha like.

Placing his feelings away, he called out for her, because he **seriously** needs **help.**

"**SAKURA!"**

She was just taking a walk in the park. She doesn't really know why but, somewhere deep inside of her, she needed to take a walk. Oh well, she's already here so, she can't go back now. Not while she's enjoying the fresh air.

Sighing, she saw girls. They were all gathered at the corner, squealing like they just saw a super-duper-ultra-mega-superstar.

But, in the middle of the park? No. plus, it's too damn early. She shook her head to get rid of the thought. And only to be replaced by a new one. An image or a raven-haired boy with a spiky hair on the back with onyx orbs flashed in her mind.

'_Sasuke…?'_ She thought in confusion, her brows furrowed. Slowly, she shook her head

'_No… Sasuke is never a morning person…'_ she thought, but her thought was proved wrong by a squeal, obviously, coming from one of those "fan girls".

"**SASUKE-KUN!"** a certain bespectacled, red-head girl said, flipping her hair and went through the crowd.

Sakura's eyes widen in shock and followed the red-haired, Karin. She was almost there when a familiar voice called out to…her?

She picked up her pace and was able to pass Karin and… she saw him.

He was, **IS** surrounded by his fan girls. Again.

He looked at her eyes and tilted his head towards his "fan girls" and motioned for her to help him. An Uchiha who's asking for help? Very unlikely, but, he can't stay here the whole day. Not all of them are even in his age.

Seniors, 9-12 year old children, divorcees, some with husbands, and some are in a relationships, pedophiles and… guys? Oh wait, let me correct myself. **GAYS!** Some are **GAYS**!

Sasuke took a few steps backward as some of his "fan boys" tried to kiss him. On the cheek, nonetheless. Besides, a kiss on the cheek is enough to make every girl/boy/senior/kid/pedophiles/divorcees/wife to faint. Imagine if it was a kiss on the lips.

**-Sorry guys, this lips can only be touched and KISSED by the pink-haired girl-**

Said the voice behind his head.

'_What the hell…?'_

**-Oh. Come on! I kno- **_**WE**_** know that you the hots for that girl-**

'_No…'_

**-Says the guy who won't ADMIT!-**

'_Shut up!'_

Snapped Sasuke, back at the unknown voice. Who knew?

His thoughts were disturbed by a tugged on his sleeves. He looked at the person, hoping that it's not another one of is "fan boys" (*shudder*). He was relieved when he saw that it was just Sakura, motioning for him to follow her. Obviously, helping him to get out of here.

She took his hands and as soon as her hands made contact with his, he felt something deep in him like, her hands was just the warmest thing he had ever touched and a hot feeling inside his chest kinda like he was almost going to explode. And unbeknownst to him, a slight tint of pink flushed on his cheek. He tilted his head, downward to hide his blush.

Squealing fan girls still surrounded them as they try to get away from them.

**-Blushing, aren't we?-**

The voice suddenly cut in.

'_Shut up and go way, will you!'_

**-That is, if you want me to…?-**

'_I want you to go way so, SHOO!'_

**-Feisty, aren't we. *scoff* you can't even make a move on her without me!-**

'_Why would I make a move on her?'_

**-Because you're LIKE her!-**

'_No, I don't'_

**-Yes, you do-**

Sasuke ignored the voice and focused on getting out of here. Most of his "fan girls **and **boys" doesn't really care. They just squeal their lights out, though some noticed that he's getting away and tried to pull him back but failed. When they try to pull him back hence, touching him, they melt. Like they're some sort of candle, he's the fire and they're the stick. Meaning, they just faint whenever they touch him.

A bespectacled, red-head blocked their way out. She seems to be irritated.

"What the hell are you doing with my Sasuke-kun?" she asked or yelled. Whichever, anyway. She narrowed her eyes on Sakura, like she's just some sort of trash and scoffed.

Sakura raised a brow as she eyed the girl and tried to hold her scoff. Instead of answering her question, she asked.

"Who are you?"

"I am Karin. Sasuke-kun's girlfriend and future wife" she said… or rather, bragged. Whichever, anyway. Sakura tried to hold a laugh and answers her previous question.

"My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I'm Sasuke's friend and I'm here to help him escape from you, whores" Sakura stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Gasps were heard and Sasuke just smirked from Sakura's words. Or, is it because that she's still holding his hands?

**-Protective, ain't she?-**

He's smirked just got wider by the voice's question and replied,

'_That's just how she is'_

"A friend? HA! You're nothing but a mere friend?" Karin said while pointing an accusing finger at Sakura. Sakura smirked.

"Well, at least I'm not _**pretending**_ that I'm his girlfriend. What are you, a fortune teller that you're able to tell that **you** will be Sasuke's **WIFE!**" she said, confidently. Before Karin could speak, Sasuke butted in.

"Stop this. It's annoying. Go home, Karin." He stated. Karin looked at him with heart-eyes and said

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! Everything will be alright after I get rid of her!" Karin said, narrowing her eyes at Sakura during the last five words. She ignored her.

"You know her, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"**OF COURSE HE KNOWS ME! **I'm he's gir-"

"She just said her name a while ago, right" Sasuke answered, ignoring Karin.

Karin's face became paled at Sasuke's words. A quiet gasp came out of her mouth. He looked at her and smirked. Then continued.

"Besides, we have to go. Let's go, Sakura" he said as he pulled Sakura, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Y-yeah… let's go…" Sakura stuttered. She followed Sasuke out of the crowd, leaving Karin and her "whores", according to Sakura, gaping.

The sun is rising as Sasuke and Sakura walks in the park, rather quiet, which is awkward for the both of them. Neither of them has spoken since the little "incident".

Sasuke, completely oblivious to what his doing, kept on sneaking glances at Sakura.

**-You know, if you keep on sneaking like that, I'd call you 'Mr. Pathetic-that-who-won't-admit-that-he-likes-a-girl' or… COWARD!-**

'_Hn…'_

**-I hate myself **_***face palm***_**-**

'_Hn. Why?_

**-BECAUSE I'M YOU, STUPID! USE YOUR BRAIN FOR ONCE**, **or shall I say, **_**OUR BRAIN!**_** You're wasting all my KNOWLEDGE!-**

"*scoff* your knowledge?" Sasuke spat back except the fact that he accidentally said it out loud.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura asked, worried.

**-Way to go, guy who WON'T use MY FUCKING BRAIN!-**

Sasuke didn't answer the voice's protest instead; he stared at Sakura with a blank expression. Let along her jade eyes stare with his onyx orbs.

Sasuke didn't realize Sakura's clothing until now. She was wearing a sleeveless red tank top with yellow trimmings partnered with blue jean jacket, pinkish-red mini skirt that's a bit puffy and red flats. So, in one word, she was… cute. She looked cute for Sasuke, who was now staring and… drooling?

**-Hey, keep your mouth shut unless you wanna make a pool out of YOUR SALIVA! Gross *shudder*-**

"S-Sasuke… you… uh… alright?" Sakura asked in confusion, looking from left to right.

"Hn… cute…" Sasuke mumbled. Whoa, he is _so_ in his dreamland right now.

"Wha- mmmmhhhhmmm…" Sakura was cut off by, no other than Sasuke's lips.

After a moment of sucking her lips, she finally responded by wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He smirked under the kiss and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance she obliged.

The continued their little scene until they were both out of breathes.

"That was…good…" Sakura said between pants, she looked at her kisser. He just smirked the usual Uchiha style and muttered a 'Hn'.

**-She tastes good-**

The voice interrupted, panting as well.

'_Yeah… she does…'_

They stared lovingly at each other's eye for moment, unaware of their surroundings.

There, at the back of the large tree, were two spies, spying. One was blond and the other seems to be older with silver hair.

"So you finally made a move, ne, teme" the blonde said as she stepped out of their hiding spot.

"My, my… young love…" the silver-haired guy said as, he too, stepped out of their hiding spot. Both have a sly look on their face.

"**WHAT THE?"** the voice and Sasuke said in unison.

"**NARUTOOO~!"**

And the only thing that you can hear is a cry from the certain blonde, echoing through the sky. And it's eight o' clock in the morning.

**LOL… YAY! FINISHED! ANYWHO, REVIEW AND PLEASE, NO FLAMES! JUST SAY IT NICELY! AND YES, I KNOW IT'S KINDA LAT BUT THIS IS FOR YOU CRMLDNSN! HOP YOU LIKE IT! I GOTTA ADMIT I ENJOYED WRITING IT! OH WELL**

**CIAO~!**


End file.
